The Life Giver
by darknekogirl16
Summary: Where there is evil there also must be good, that was how I was born. Now I must fight to keep my freedom or else be turn into nothing but a tool, I know what they want but I'll never let them have it. GreedXOC


**Okay this is my first time writing a FMA story so I'm alittle nervous at it ^^" I just hope it turns out okay and I don't have many writers block because I seem to be getting them alot with my other stories :/ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA (sadly) only own my OC**

* * *

><p>"Amy over here!"<p>

"come on!"

"Hurry hurry!"

"children children, calm down I'm coming"

I couldn't help but laugh alittle watching, as a group of children were pulling me along into the forest near the village to play. There was a field of flowers in the forest that wasn't far, where the children love to play in.

I was the village care taker, I watch the children while their parents were busy. I'll say my job was alittle tiring but I loved children so I didn't mind all that much.

After a bit of walking we got to the field of flowers as the children ran off, but they near not to go to far just staying where I could see them. I smiled solftly as I watched the children play happily, I only hope some day I would settle down and have a child of my own.

I sighed hiding the sad look, I knew that day could never come.

"Amy are you okay?"

I snap out of it as I glanced down to see one of the little girls staring up at me with a worried look. I smiled as I patted her on the head, "I'm fine, no need to worry" I said as the little girl smiles.

"come pick flowers with us" The little girl asked as she grabs my hand and pulls me over to some girls picking flowers. Sitting down in the grass, I started picking flowers with the girls but also making sure I glanced up to make sure the other children are still near every few minutes.

* * *

><p>"we're never going to find her! we're just wasting our time!"<p>

"I agree, we've looked everywhere she knows how to hide herself"

"lets just for get about her, why do we even need a stupid girl like her anyways?"

"now now thats no way to talk about your 'sister'"

" ... sorry father ..."

"Father really what is this girl that you need her so much"

" all will be explain soon my daughter"

* * *

><p>"Max! your going to get hurt come down before Amy finds out!" a little girl yelled up at tree to a little boy who was up in the tree. "not till I get this! you said you wanted it!" Max said as his eyes were staring at a apple that wasn't far from his reach.<p>

"Max I mean it get down before you fall" The girl yelled with tears in the corner of her eyes, worried for her friend.

"I ... almost ...got ..i-" The boy's hand was inches from the apple till his foot slip, his eyes widen as he started to fall.

A loud scream made my head snap up as my eyes widen seeing Max falling from a tall tree. Without giving it a thought I tap into a power I had long ago locked away, moving faster then any of the children could blink. I appeared from my spot acrossed the field to the other side under the tree just in time to catch Max.

I held the shaking boy close to me as I fell to my knees, with worry eyes I looked him over for any wounds. At finding none I sighed then narrow my eyes at Max, "what were you thinking, you could of got hurt or worse killed!" I said putting the boy on his feet.

Max sniffled and wipe at his eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry, I j-just waned to g-get L-lilly that a-apple" Max said still shaking. I glanced up at the apple then to the shaking girl, who ran over and hug Max crying. I sighed again then hug the two as the other children ran over worried. "Just please don't do something like that again, you scared and worried not only me but Lilly too" I said as Max nods his head.

I smiled alittle as I stared at Max and Lilly, I knew when they got older that those two were going to fall in love.

* * *

><p>A blonde hair man sitting in a stone chair, open his eyes slowly as a almost shock when through his body. He knew that feeling very well, having not felt it in a long time, He called for his children to come in.<p>

"you called pops"

"children I know of where your sister is"

"finally! about time she fucked up and gave away where she is"

"she is in a small village north of here"

"alright so who going to get her"

"I'll go"

"why doesn't that shock me"

"ah shut it! I'm bored out of my mind here plus this gives me something to do"

"don't let her get away! who knows when the next time she fucks up again"

"yeah yeah I know!"

a figure turn and started walking out of the room but stop at the doorway at hearing.

"Greed please don't do anything harmful to her, we need her safe and unharm"

At hearing the warning Greed glances over, "no worries pops I'll behave" He said before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>After that scare it was soon time to head back to the village because the sun was starting to set. I smiled hiding the sad look as I watch the children while walking back to the village. I had made a huge mistake by doing what I did, but had no choice the fear of Max being hurt overrided my mind.<p>

Now I knew I had to leave very soon so I wouldn't being any trouble to this village, because if I were to stay I knew trouble would come.

Knowing I would pretty much never see these children again almost made tears start filling my eyes, but I held them back so not to worry the children. Onces back at the village I hug each of the children knowing this was going to be the last time I would see them again.

I waved as I watched the children run off heading back to their homes, Letting out a sad sigh I turn walking to my home that was near the forest. I needed to get home in a hurry and pack what I needed, I was use to this only I just wish for ones I didn't have to keep running.

Getting to my home I rush inside and to my room as I grab a bag and started filling it with clothes and other things, when I was done with that I grab another bag as I rush to the kitchen. Filling that bag with food and some water for my trip, when I was done with that I glanced around my home making sure I had grab everything I would need.

Seeing that I had everything I grab a paper and pen and started writing down a note for my reason for having to leave. It was a lie but I couldn't tell them the real reason why I was leaving, when I was done I grab the note and my bags and walked out.

I nailed the note to my door as I said at it with a sad look, I hated that I had to leave but I knew I had to. Turning I started walking off fast, not knowing how long I'll have till one of 'them' come to get me.

I walked down a path calmly, I was going to wait till I got away from the village till I started running. I didn't want anyone from the village to see something was wrong, fear grip at my heart as my eyes dart all around me as I walked.

I wouldn't go back there, not ever again I knew what my fate was if I did go back there. Onces my feet hit the part of the path where the village was blocked by tree was when I broke out into a run.

My black hair whip around behind me at how fast I was running as my blue eyes kept glancing around nervously. The feeling of being watched made fear and painc flow through my body, which only made me run faster.

My dark red dress flow wildly at how fast I was running, but I knew I couldn't slow down or they would catch me, I'm not sure how I knew but I just did.

"your not getting away this time girly"

My eyes widen at hearing that voice, as I felt my blood run cold. Why him, why did they have to send HIM, I gasp as my foot caught on the trip of a rock. I closed my eyes tight as my body hit the cold hard ground hard, I lay there panting knowing there was no point in running now.

"ow that look like it hurt"

My eyes slowly open as tears slowly filled them, I knew now that was fate was sealed, I was going back as fear grip my heart tighter.

I was going to back to that hell I onces called my home, I felt my body get lift off the ground as I kept my eyes on the ground.

"aww come on now don't start the tears, you know I hate seeing pretty girls cry"

I almost smiled at that, it seem he hasn't change a bit from the last time I saw him years ago. "then please... Let me go" I asked with a begging tone in my voice, "you know I can't do that..." .

my head lift up fast as I stared into the purple eyes of the man in front of me, tears slide down my cheeks as I stared at him.

"Greed...Please ... I beg you don't take me back there" I beg as more tears slide down my face, Greed looked away not able to stare at my tears anymore.

"enough of this, just make this easier on yourself and come willing, because you know I'll drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to" Greed said glancing back to me with his eyes narrowed.

Knowing there was no way out of this and knowing Greed was more stronger than me I grab my bags silently. Seeing that I wasn't going to put up a fight but not wanting to take the risk of me running off.

Greed grab my wrist and started pulling me of, I wanted nothing more then to rip my wrist free and run, but I knew that would only end up with Greed catching me and dragging me back.

Every step I took I felt my heart slowly breaking, my freedom was gone, only god knows what Father is going to do to me onces we get back. At the thought of Father, I felt my heart stop as my blood runs cold in panic as my whole body tense up.

At feeling me tense up Greed glanced back to me as he saw the panic in my eyes. For ones in his life Greed felt pity and worry for someone, he didn't know what Father will do but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>After awhile we finally got back, back to the hell I onces called home as I stared down the dark stairs that lead into my 'home'. "come on the sooner we get there the fast it'll be over" Greed said as he tug on my wrist to get me moving.<p>

Fear slam into my body as I walked down the stairs, the sound of my heart beat could be hear in my ears with each step I made. I felt like running and hiding but I knew I could never break the hold Greed has on my wrist as I had no choice but to keep following him.

Soon we got to father's room as I tried slowing down my steps only to get Greed to tug on my wrist to make me walk faster.

"well damn you really did get her!"

I twitched at that voice as Greed rolled his eyes, "I told you I would get her, ugly you should really keep your mouth shut and go change that fucking stupid girly outfit of yours" Greed said smirking at the end.

I watched as Envy like always got pissed at Greed for calling him ugly and talking about his outfit.

"you know what-!"

"enough Envy"

I felt my heart stop at hearing Father's voice, I watch as he got out of his chair and turn his cold eyes on me. "come here my dear I have so missed you"

I stood there out of fear but only a push by Greed snap me out of it as my bags drop the floor, I slowly walked over to Father. I stop in front of him as I twitched when he lift my chin up so I stared him in the eyes, "you had us very worried my dear now why would you worry your loving father to death by running away like that".

I almost wanted to laugh at hearing the word 'loving', he didn't love us no matter how much he says he does he only using us for his stupid plan. " I-I'm sorry F-Father .." I said as I looked away from him out of fear of what he'll do next.

Father sighed at seeing my fear, as he sat back down in his chair and kept his cold eyes on me. "I hate to have to do this but for running away you'll be locked in your room for as long as you were away from here".

My eyes looked to father fast in shock, but what he said next made me wanna really run. "Envy will being you your meals everyday, no one is to see you untill your 'time out' is over"

I saw Envy smirk at me from the corner of my eye, I wanted to scream at Father no and why couldn't it be Greed to do it or Lust!. Why did it have to be Envy!, "maybe next time Love you'll think before foolishly running away and worries us like that again" Father said then waves his hand in singling us to leave.

I felt a tight almost painful grip on my arm as I was pulled out of the room and down the hall, I turn my head to see it was Envy as my body tense up.

Envy turn his head and smirked at me with a dark look in his eyes, "I did miss the smell of your fear Love, it always made my day" Envy said smirking more at seeing my fear.

"I hope you had fun with your little humans and trying to be one, because fun times over well mine is about to start" Envy said, as he got to my door and open it then throws me in then my bags not caring that they hit me.

"This is going to be so much fun I can't wait" Envy said smirking with a look in his eyes that made horror shot through my body as I stared at him in fear. Envy slam the door closed as I heard him lock it, I closed my eyes tightly as the slam of the door echo through my ears.

my freedom was gone.

I knew one day this was going to happen I just always hoped it never would.

I always knew a homunculus like me could never live a normal human lift no matter how much I wanted to. But I tried, oh how I tried so hard to live a normal life I even gave myself a human name.

But in the end I knew it was only a matter of time till they found me.

My name is Love The Life Giver, weird huh I know, where there evil there must always be Good to even it all out.

* * *

><p><span>Year later<span>

Greed was storming down the hall with a pissed off look on his face. He just found out about what Envy been doing and he felt his blood boil in angre at himself and at Envy, He should of saw this sooner.

He only found out because Lust had to take over giving Love her meals because Father had to send Envy out on a mission for the 'Plan'.

FlashBack

_Greed was walking down the hall as he blinked at seeing Love's door open as he saw Lust step out. Confused as to why Lust was coming out of Love's room Greed walked over to find out. "hey I thought Envy was suppost to be giving her, her meals?"_

_Lust turn looking over to Greed, "he on a mission at the moment so Father asked me to being Love her meals for the time that Envy away" Lust said. Nodding his head Greed glanced in fast and what he saw before Lust closed the door made him stop in shock._

_Love was sitting on her bed, she was cover in cuts, black and blues and her clothes were cut up._

_Greed looked to Lust shocked, "what the fuck is Envy doing to her! does Father know!" Greed asked, Lust glance to Greed after locking Love's door._

_"its none of my business what Envy does to that girl, and really I don't care just as long as he doesn't kill or wound her in away that ruins Father's plans. But tell me Greed why is it that you care so much" Lust asked grinning slightly, "are you falling for the poor girl"._

_Greed glared at Lust, he wanted nothing more then to slam her head into the wall. Yeah sure she had a hot body and he wouldn't mind fucking her but at the moment he wanted nothing more then to smack that damn smirk off her face._

_"no I don't fucking care I just don't want that old man getting pissed at me for knowing she getting hurt and not saying anything" Greed said. Lust shrugs grinning as she turns walking off._

_"what Envy does with the girl is his business just as long as you act like you know nothing then you have nothing to worry about" Lust said as she kept walking off._

_Greed sighs and glance to the door, he lied when he told Lust he didn't care, but the thing is why the hell did he care. He was Greed he only cared for himself and no one else, he did what made him happy not caring who got hurt or pissed. So why was he caring for this girl and what Envy did to her, getting pissed at himself and that stupid crossdresser Envy Greed turn and walked off._

End Of FlashBack

Greed stop fast and peeked around a corner as he heard a door open, rage flash through Greed's eyes as he saw Envy smirking as he walked out of Love's room. Greed wanted nothing more then to ripe that crossdresser's face off, Love was his and Greed didn't share with no one.

The fact he knew that Envy was touching something that was his made Greed pissed as hell. Greed waited till Envy locked Love's door then walked off till he moved silently to Love's door.

Waiting alittle more Greed glanced around then looked to the door, he knew what he was doing and he also knew what he did it there was no backing down or looking back.

Plus Greed was getting tired of this place and he was getting sick and tired of taking orders from father. It was time for Greed to leave and do what he wanted to do but first he didn't to grab what was his.

Breaking the lock off, Greed open the door as he steps in and glanced around.

I looked up fast at hearing what sound like the lock being broken off. My eyes widen as I saw it was Greed who open the door and step in, Greed looked at me as I saw him look me over.

I saw angre flash in his eyes as I want to hide my body in shame. I knew that Greed knew what Envy been doing to me, "hurry up we don't have much time" Greed said as he grab my bag that I didn't bother to unpack a year ago.

The clothes I was wearing were rip to the point that they almost really didn't cover me, as my body scream at me not to move as I tried to get up.

My body was so sore from what Envy has done to me, at seeing my pain Greed walked over and picked me up as I gasp in pain.

Mumbling a sorry Greed turn and rush out of the room and down the hall, not wasting any time. I closed my eyes and rest my head on Greed's shoulder as I tried to block the pain out.

I was confused at what Greed was doing but I was going to wait till he stop to ask him where he was taking me and why he was doing it. It felt like hours till Greed finally slow to a stop as I open my eyes to see that we were in a allyway.

I glanced up at Greed to see him glancing around, "Greed?" At hearing his name Greed glanced down to me. "why did you...-"

"I know what Envy was doing to you and I don't fucking like it, your mine and I don't share with anyone plus I was getting tired of listening to Father. Its time I run my own life my way I'm Greed I listen to no one and I do and take what I want" Greed said grinning at the end.

I stared at Greed shocked then sighed smiling slightly, the fact I was free of that hell and Envy again but me happy. But the question was, what was Greed going to do to me? and if I was finally truely free.

Seeing my nervous look in my eyes Greed grin at me, "hey calm down girly I'm not going to cage you up, just as long as you promise me you won't run off. Your mine now and as long as you promise to stay with me I'll keep you safe."

I stared at Greed wide eye, I felt tears come to my eyes at hearing that. I had another shot at being free and with the help of Greed I just might get my wish.

I smiled at Greed as tears of happiness run down my cheeks "I promise Greed". Greed blinked then sighs looking away "what did I say about the crying", I laugh alittle while wiping my eyes.

" I know I know I'm sorry, I'm just.. Just so happy" I said smiling, Greed glanced to me and stared for a moment then looked away. "yeah, well lets get you some where safe so I can take a look at you" Greed said as he started walking off.

* * *

><p>Hours later Greed finally stop as he found a small house with no one living in it as he walked in. He sat me down on the kitchen table and looked me over, "sorry but your going to have to take your clothes off so I can see what he did".<p>

I blushed at that, as Greed laughed slightly at this, "I'll behave don't worry" Greed says grinning which only makes me blush more.

shyly and painfully I pulled off my rip up clothes as I saw Greed carefully looking me over. I saw the angre flash through his eyes everytime he saw a cut, a black&blue or a wound.

What made Greed more pissed was when he saw dried blood between my legs. " did he...?" getting what Greed was trying to say I shake my head, "not my there, he only enter me from behind" I shamefully point to my ass where must of the dried blood was.

Knowing Envy hasn't taken that, only cooled Greed's angre down but not by much. "alright well lets get you cleaned then bandaged up" Greed said as I nod my head, I watched as Greed filled a bowl with warm water and got a cloth.

I sat still as Greed clean my body, trying not to whimper or cry out at the pain when he clean one of my wounds. Cleaning a naked girl down with a wet cloth should of turn Greed on but at seeing how much pain I was in only just made Greed more angry.

Onces Greed was done I sat still again as he bandage up my wounds, "where are we going after this" I asked as Greed got done and walked to my bag. "we're heading South" was all Greed said as he grab my bag and pulled out some clothes and toss them to me.

"get dressed then onces your done we have to go, we can't stay here" Greed said as I nod getting down from the table. I painfully got dressed not noticing that Greed was watching, then again I would be shocked if he wasn't.

When I was done I walked over to Greed as he put my bag over his shoulder then walked out of the house. I silently followed him out, in a few more hours I knew my wounds would heal and the pain would be gone.

The thing was I was different from the other homunculus, I was alittle more human then them but not so much that I could be called a Human. My healing was slower, where they heal in minutes it takes me a couple of hours.

I was faster and stronger then a normal human, but the thing was there was one thing I could do that none of the other homunculus can.

I'm able to have children, thats why Father wants me. I'm nothing but his baby maker. When and if I have a child, I'll make sure Father never gets his evil dirty fingers on my baby.

I sighed then glanced to Greed, I'm not 100% that I can trust him but at the moment I'll just have to trust him to keep me safe till my wounds heal.

I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face at the thought of finally being free of that place, because with Greed I knew he would make sure the others never find us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end of Chapter one, also just so everyone knows this is 100 years before Ed and Al were born and all that stuff ^^' the next chapter will be when Ed and Al are already both state alchemist also this is all in taking place FMA Brotherhood, also I might be changing the title of this story, through I'm not sure yet.<strong>

**well reveiw what you think of this story if you wanna ^^**

**and I'm hoping to get enough ideas to have chapter 2 out soon, see ya! 3**


End file.
